


In which James wrestles Sirius before Remus punishes them both

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James wants what he can't have, Remus might be willing to accomodate him, and Sirius is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which James wrestles Sirius before Remus punishes them both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyblack888](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyblack888).



> This is a re-post of some Sirius/Remus+un-requited James/Sirius that I wrote for [](http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyblack888**](http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/) to accompany some art (not work safe) that she drew [ages ago](http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/28591.html?thread=251567#t251567). Also posted [](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/64265.html)**here**.

The thing about Remus, James mused, was that he was really quite Pavlovian about many things. And at the top of the list of things that Remus was Pavlovian about was anyone moving in on Sirius, the results of which, when viewed from the right angle, provided top-quality masturbatory material for a month.

However Remus must have built up a resistance to others simply flirting with Sirius and so James was forced to escalate matters by starting an argument with Sirius when he knew that Remus was due on his Prefect's patrol of the classrooms at night.

Knowing time was running out, James threw a punch at Sirius, which Sirius returned with interest, and the next thing they both knew was that they were wrestling on the floor of the Transfiguration classroom, and it was sheer, pure, jammy good luck that Remus should stick his head into that classroom right when James managed to wrestle a seated position on Sirius' stomach, with Sirius spread out flat on the floor underneath him.

And when Remus told Sirius off for starting fights - without bothering to ask what they were fighting about - and ordered him into the classroom next door so he could be dealt with properly, James retrieved his Invisibility Cloak and tiptoed after them, cock already hard and desperate at the thought of watching Sirius get a thorough fucking after weeks of Remus ignoring all other forms of provocation.

Remus is so predictable when it comes to people wanting a piece of Sirius - regardless of whether or not Sirius wants a piece of them in return (and Sirius never bloody does, the prick teasing wretch) - he might as well have a lever marked "psychotic jealous rage" about his person and James loved tweaking it, because it usually led to glorious, wank-worthy shagging sessions like - _hummanahummanahummana_ \- this.

He's barely three footsteps behind them, but Remus has managed to get most of Sirius' clothing undone and is peeling his lover like an orange, shoving his trousers down one leg, tearing his shirt open and all without so much as undoing a button himself. Manhandling Sirius into position so that he can make it absolutely clear what Sirius will be missing out on if he decides to stray, Remus' hands settle onto Sirius' thighs and pull Sirius back onto his lap, and if the two of them would turn the hell around he could toss off properly, instead of trying to think of how he could possibly engineer this situation once again.

"Who do you belong to, Padfoot?" Remus asks tenderly, if not terribly imaginatively. Remus is half sitting, half standing so that he can wriggle out of his trousers and pants, and one spit slick hand is between their bodies, presumably working Sirius' arse open.

"To you, Moony, you know that. I never - " Sirius cuts off with a pained gasp as Remus falls back onto the chair, pulling him backward and entering him at the same time. "That - I - "

"Ssh, it's all right Padfoot, stop fighting me and it'll be easier. There, just like that, just like...mmmm..."

"Yours, Moony, I'm all yours."

If only those over-sexed idiots would _turn around_! It's no good seeing Remus' fully clothed back, or Sirius' head lolling back, rag-doll languid on Remus' shoulder. For a moment, just one blessed moment when Remus puts his hands on Sirius' thighs and pulls his legs apart, he can see one long, white, perfectly-formed leg, but when it comes down to it, it's just Sirius' _leg_, not his pink and white cock, or the darker flesh of his balls or even the expression on his face when he comes, which is about as far from boredly arrogant as Sirius is ever likely to get in all his life.

"No more fighting with Prongs, then," Remus says sternly, wrapping his fingers around Sirius' prick and squeezing.

"No, I - _ah_," Sirius screams, coming all over Remus' fingers, and before Remus gets too smug about having that effect on Sirius, he should probably know that it was all the wrestling in the other room that got Sirius so worked up that all it took was one touch of Remus' hand to his prick before he burst, but that's before he remembers that they don't know that he knows about them, and even if they did, they _certainly_ don't know that he's here right now, and oh God, shut up, because Remus is coming now, still speaking in a husky growl that carries all the way to him.

"No more letting other people touch you."

"I never let - "

"Yes, you did. He was _sitting_ on you." He makes a mental note to sit on Sirius again as soon as is wizardingly possible. "You're mine, lovely Padfoot. Not a play thing for anyone that fancies a piece."

"I'm not, I swear, Moony," Sirius pants, probably prepared to agree to anything in exchange for another go, the insufferably selfish bastard.

"Mmm," Remus says disbelievingly, standing up and displacing Sirius but managing to do it without James being able to see anything. Bastards! "Get dressed and meet me upstairs," Remus finishes, waving his wand over themselves and Sirius' clothing.

And now would probably be a good time to leave, except no, because five minutes ago would have been the best time to leave, because Remus shuts the door and whips the cloak off his shoulders and smirks.

"I thought I should probably let you know that I know. It's not his fault I get jealous, and I've been trying to control it, but if you're going to be deliberately difficult..."

And of course it's only _now_ that his stupid brain remembers that Remus is a werewolf and even though he's not a terribly bloodthirsty one, there's always a first time for everything.

"So I though I should say something about it before I come back to the dorm one day to find my boyfriend naked and drugged with your cock up his arse."

And bloodthirstiness aside, all he can think of is that Remus doesn't needn't to fucking _gloat_ about the fact that yes, he probably _would_ need to dose Sirius with Draught of the Living Dead to be able to land a hand on him again, especially now that Sirius Has His Instructions.

"You do anything to hurt him and I will tear out your small intestine and tie it around the post of your bed before I push you out the dormitory window."

"Wha - "

"You want to watch, you just have to ask - me, not Sirius. Wear the cloak, and knock off that incessant _moaning_ for fuck's sake."

"I don't - "

"If you ask _nicely_, I might even let you sit in front of the stage next time."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
